mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 - Getting Buggy! Transcript
(The episode begins at Washington B.C. at night. Where a Mutanted Insect named Clancy came to town along with the other insects who are Bees, Ants, Grasshoppers, Moths, Termates, Dragonfiles, No See-Ums, Files, Worms, Beatles, Spiders and Caterpillars) Clancy: (Laughs evily) I have returned from you Ben Tennyson. Come out and fight me so that I can have my revenge on you! Attack the city my insects! (All the insect army attacks the city as the people of Washington B.C. started screaming and running for their lives when we cut to the theme song) (Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (We cut to Dr. Animo's Washington B.C. Pet Shop as the episode started. Mutants Frog, Hamster, Cockatiel, Seagull, Mammoth and Tyrannosaurus are eating the Pizza with Extra Cheese, Pepperroni, Anchovies and mushrooms while Doris is having her chinese food she ordered on the phone) Mutant Frog: (Sticks out his tongue and eats his Pizza with Extra Cheese) Hey those pizzas we Mutants order are so good. Mutant Hamster: (Chows down on the Pepperroni Pizza) Yes. Who would have thought we ordered one of everything on the phone? Mutant Cockatiel: (Eats the Pizza with Anchovies) Looks like Pizza is us Mutant Animals favorite food huh? Mutant Seagull: (Eats the Pizza with Anchovies) Not every mutants can chow down on the pizza. Humans too. Mutant Mammoth: (Eats the Pizza with Extra Cheese) I agree with the Mutant Frog with the Extra Cheese he was eating. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Eats the Pizza with Mushrooms) So what? Mushrooms are my favorite kind of pizza and a kind of plant. Mutant Frog: You know, Pizza is what we Mutant Animals keep us heathly and strong against villains. Mutant Cockatiel: So... What villain are we going after next? Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Who cares? At least now I can finally eats a tons of pizzas with mushrooms. (Suddenly the alarm goes off inside Washington B.C. Pet Shop headquarters) Doris: Guys! I found another enemy that you face off with alone. Mutant Hamster: Let's go check it out! (All the Six Mutant Animals when off to check the Television screen and saw a Mutated Insect named Clancy and his army of insect are attacking the city with people running around screaming and shouting) Mutant Cockatiel: Just as we expected. It's Clancy! The Mutated Insect Villain who command his insect to attack the city. Mutant Seagull: So he wants revenge on the Tennyson Family too huh? Mutant Frog: We won't know unless we stop him. Alright Mutants, Let's move out! (All the six Mutant Animals moved out and goes outside by heading into action. But when they got there all the people are hiding inside the buildings and the Mutant Animals first saw Clancy and his army and insects) So, we finally meet face to face... Clancy! Clancy: Dr. Animo's Mutant Animals! Mutant Hamster: Actually... Dr. Animo's gone. We've got a new leader now. Her name is Doris. Mutant Cockatiel: But Seriously... Dr. Animo's not coming back. Clancy: Oh is that so. Well you're too late too stop me this time! Once my insect army will finally destory your town, I will have my revenge on the Tennyson Family! Mutant Frog: Insects? I eat Insects! I bet I can take your insect army right inside my body. Clancy: Try and stop me! Now go my insect army! Do away with the Mutant Animals! (All the insects charged toward the Mutant Animals) Mutant Frog: Mutants Go! (The Six Mutant Animals charged infront of the insect army and started squashing em and attacking them all into a puilp) Clancy: I'm counting on you, Insect army. Now if you'll excuse me... I have a money to steal from the bank! (He goes to the Washington B.C. National Bank to rob and steal all the money from the people who owned this place in the safe) Mutant Frog: (Pounced on the files and eats em with his tongue by gulping em down into his belly) Mutant Hamster: (Used it crunch attack on the ants by eating em and gulping em down into his belly) Mutant Cockatiel: (Eats the worms with her beak and gulps em down into her belly) Mutant Seagull: (Eats the grasshoppers with his beak and gulps em down into his belly) Mutant Tyrannosuarus: (Stomps all the Spiders with his feet) Take that spiders! Mutant Mammoth: (Stomps all the Beatles with his feet) Yeah! Who's the man!!? (All the insect army retreated as they are too small too fight as they ran back to Clancy by following him) Mutant Frog: Now I'm getting really full of bugs inside of me. Mutant Hamster: But Clancy got away and robbed the bank. And stole all the money! Mutant Cockatiel: Let's hurry! (All the Six Mutant Animals followed Clancy and his insect army as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to the inside of the Washington B.C. Pet Shop. Dr. Kelly knocked on the door and Doris opens the door) Dr. Kelly: I'm the Judge of Washington D.C. Dr. Kelly. Doris: Hi. I'm Doris. Welcome, Dr. Kelly. Won't you come in? Dr. Kelly: Gladly. (Comes in) So about me coming in here by doing me a favor, The Mayor has a way fear of insects. And we can't have the police using all the bug spray on them. It has no effect on the army of insects. Doris: Don't you worry about that, Dr. Kelly. My Pets The Mutant Animals are taking care of this mess. Dr. Kelly: Mutant Animals? You mean one of Dr. Animo's Creations from earlier? Doris: Of course. But about Dr. Animo, He fell into the sewer by those three Circus Freak Trio and he's ain't coming back till then. Dr. Kelly: So... Doris: So, I'm in charge of them right now. And I'll proved to you that Mutant Animals are the greatest heroes ever in our town of Washington B.C. Dr. Kelly: Or Washington D.C. Doris: Whatever. Just trust me and I'll prove to you that they're not so bad after all when they are not evil dowers and not working for Dr. Animo for a change. Until he returns for the next year, I'm sure that things will change during the pet shop. Dr. Kelly: Yeah. I get ya. I wonder what they're up too right now. (We cut back to the Six Mutant Animals investigating the army of Insects and Clancy) Mutant Tyrannosuarus: I can't believe that Clancy the Mutated Insect just got away and robbed the national bank! Mutant Mammoth: Oh I'll find him! And when I do I'm gonna stomp on him and his army of insects! Mutant Hamster: But which way did Clancy go? Mutant Cockatiel: According to the Villain. I'd say that he is heading toward the Washington B.C. National Jewerly Store. Mutant Seagull: Let's go! We've got a Mutated Insect to catch! (They stomped inside all the way toward National Jewerly Store and saw that the place was deserted) Mutant Frog: Well this place was deserted. Mutant Hamster: Look over there! (The Six Mutant Animals saw that a Mutant Hornet was investigating the stolen jewels, diamonds, pearls, necklesses and rubies) Mutant Cockatiel: Yup. That must be one of the insects alright. Mutant Frog: How can you tell, Cockatiel? Mutant Cockatiel: He must be working for Clancy. Which means he must be a crook landing him a hand. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Get him! (The Six Mutant Animals surrounded the Mutant Hornet and disturbing his investigation) Mutant Hornet: Hey what gives? What's going on here? Mutant Frog: We're about to ask you the same question. Mutant Hamster: You're working for Clancy aren't you?! Mutant Hornet: Clancy?!! Are you kidding I don't work for nobody. Except for Dr. Animo. He created me and I am on your side. Mutant Cockatiel: Oh sorry. We've thought you were working for somebody. Mutant Seagull: Who are you? And how do you know Dr. Animo's disappearance? Mutant Hornet: I'm Mutant Hornet. Ever since I've been created and working with Dr. Animo he disappeared and fell into the sewers by those Circus Freak Trio and he ain't coming back until the next year. Mutant Hamster: We know. Dr. Animo fell into the sewers by the Circus Freak Trio. So what? Mutant Hornet: I heard that Clancy is destorying our town which is our home with his army of insects. But I'm an Mutant Insect and I don't work for him. Mutant Frog: Well, Mutant Hornet. How would you like to join us Mutant Animals? We can take care of that Clancy guys no sweat. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: And we'll also find out who Vilgax wants with us Mutant Animals! Mutant Hornet: Really? I can join you on your mission. I'm in! Mutant Mammoth: Then we're agreed. Welcome to our team, Mutant Hornet. Mutant Seagull: I was hopping we can use some extra hand now that there's Seven of us Mutant Animals. Mutant Frog: Alright Mutants, Let's continue our investigation of Clancy and his army of insects. (Now the Seven Mutant Animals headed out of the Jewerly Store and continued searching for Clancy and his army of insects) Mutant Hamster: He's heading straight for the National Art Museum! Mutant Hornet: That's where the art is suppose to be while all the work for the artist. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: We're catching up to him! Let's go! Mutant Seagull: Let's move it or lose it! Mutant Cockatiel: Clancy's gonna get what's coming to him. (They stomped all the way toward the entrance inside the Washington B.C. Art Museum where all the art work of the artist is but when they got inside they spotted Clancy and his insect army) Mutant Frog: There he is! Clancy: So! You'd followed me here to the art museum! How clever of you Mutant Animals to find me! And I've see that you've got a new team mate. Hornet is it? Mutant Hornet: Give up, Clancy! It's all over now! Mutant Hamster: There's nowhere to run now. Clancy: Oh yeah! Well you haven't seen the insects grow 20 times their size. Mutant Mammoth: 20 times their size? Ha. No kidding we're still bigger than the insects. Clancy: Now you're in for it, Mutants! Arise my Giant Insect Army! Grow 20 times your size! (The Ants, Bees, Beatles, Moths, Caterpillars, Worms, Termites, Grasshoppers, Files, No See-Ums, Miseektoes, Dragonfiles, Ladybugs, Spiders and Fireflies untied as they grow 20 times their size by drinking soda and root beer. The Seven Mutant Animals freaked out as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Seven Mutant Animals who saw all the insect grew 20 times their sizes) Evily How do you like my new an in-proved giant insects, Mutants! Mutant Cockatiel: Eww. Even I can't eat them that big. Mutant Frog: The bigger they are, The harder they fall. Mutants Go! (The Seven Mutant Animals charged toward the giant insect army by attacking them head on) Clancy: Attack my Giant Insect Army! (The Giant Insect Army charge toward the Seven Mutant Animals by attacking them head on too) Mutants Cockatiel and Seagull: (Uses their wing attack on the giant Fireflies) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Uses his Tail Whip attack on the giant spiders) Mutant Hamster: (Uses his bite attack on the giant ants with his teeth) Mutant Mammoth: (Uses his tusk attack toward the giant beatles) Mutant Hornet: (Uses his agility ability to run fast by running around the giant Grasshoppers making them all dizzy) Mutant Frog: (Uses his long tongue to eat the Giant Files by gulping em into his belly) Clancy: Don't dissapoint me! Attack! (The Seven Mutant Animals keep on attacking the giant insect army as the giant insect army fights back the Seven Mutant Animals hitting them hard and making them fly against the wall. Then the Seven Mutant Animals got back up by stand up strong) Mutant Seagull: They'res too many of them! We can't stop em one by one! Mutant Frog: I've got a plan. Distract Clancy, Mutants! I'll get the Giant Insect Army's Weakness. (Hops off to get something) Mutant Cockatiel: You've got it, Frog! (She and Mutants Hamster, Seagull, Mammoth, Tyrannosaurus and Hornet distract Clancy the Mutated Insect) Clancy: Back for more I see! You're plan won't work against me I'm telling you! Mutants Cockatiel and Seagull: (Grab a hold of Clancy's arms with their big bird feet by holding onto them and flying on toward the ceiling) Clancy: Hey! Hey! Hey! Let me go! Let me go! I'm begging you! Mutant Hornet: We're not letting you go! Mutant Tyrannosaurus: As long as those Mutant birds hang on to you, They're never letting go! Mutant Hamster: Yeah. 'Cause we know insects and their weakness. Clancy: What!!!? Mutant Mammoth: It's the bug spray for you, Clancy! Mutant Cockatiel: Now Frog! (Mutant Frog hops back by spraying a lot of cans of bug spray on all of the giant insect army making them shrink down back to their normal size even Clancy the Mutated Insect who also shrunk to his small size) Clancy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (His voice got higher and higher) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Boo-ya! Tiny Clancy: You'll regret this one day, Mutant Animals!!! Mutant Hornet: Don't bet on it. Mutant Frog: Sorry. But there's only one villains who will get revenge on the Tennyson Family and that is us Mutant Animals. Tiny Clancy: I'll have my revenge! Someday!!!!! Mutant Hamster: Sorry to jet. But we're in a hurry. (The Scene cuts back to the Washington B.C. Pet Shop where the seven Mutant Animals come back in and saw Doris along Dr. Kelly) Doris: A Job well done, Mutant Animals! Dr. Kelly: So these are the Mutant Animals who are heroes you we're talking about huh, Doris? Doris: Yes. They were created by Dr. Animo. But now he's gone. But who is that Mutant Insect along with them? Oh I almost forgot. The best part is... They can talk in real words just like we humans do. Mutant Frog: That's right. We've been defeated by the Tennyson Family for the last time! So it's time we do some training and get revenge someday. Dr. Kelly: So it's true. They are heroes. Even if they are not working with Dr. Animo. Doris: Please welcome Mutant Hornet to the team of Mutant Animals as a hero with the ability of speed and agility. Mutant Hornet: Thank you. Mutant Frog: You'll also deserve one of these. (Hands Mutant Hornet the left over pizza for him to eat) Mutant Hornet: Thank you again. Mutant Mammoth: You're Welcome! Mutant Cockatiel: Glad to have you on the team, Hornet. Mutant Hamster: Now the team's getting bigger and bigger and better than ever. Mutant Tyrannosaurus: Oh yeah! Back to eating pizza!! Mutant Frog: Now come on. Let's all enjoy some left over pizzas by heating em all up inside the microwave. (All the seven Mutant Animals do so as we zoom out of Dr. Animo's Pet Shop building for a complete ending) THE ENDCategory:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of Episode Transcripts